Soldier For A Night
by 0elmorox0
Summary: A lot of things can change a lot of people, and Camelot just so happens to have a lot of those things that change Morgana, Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen.


Title: **Soldiers For A Night  
**Fandom: **Merlin  
**Rating: **Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Arthur/Morgana, Morgana/Gwen, others  
**Number of Chapters: **30-50?  
**Summary: _**"And I heard you voice, it was clear at day, and you told me to concentrate. It was all so strange, and so surreal, that a ghost should be so practical, only if for a night. And the only solution was to stand and fight, and my body was bruised and I was set alight, but you came over me like some holy rite, and although I was burning, you're the only light, only if for a night." -Only For A Night by Florence + The Machine**_

__**A/N: This is not fully edited yet, so if you find any grammatical errors, please inform me. Thank you, and enjoy. **

**Chapter 1: Litte Bit Of The Truth**

Like many rulers before him, running a kingdom is easier said than done. Anyone can say that building a castle from the ground up will take a year at the very most, but that is not including the extreme weather, plagues, and wars. The estimation only includes hard labor, long hours, and getting his people in a far safer environment than the barren ground. But, this king had one thing other did not; magic.

"Mer-sire," the servant corrected upon the rising of his hand.

"What is it?" he questioned lazily.

"Word has been made that Arthur has been assassinated, as you wished. No one was spared."

Merlin looked upon the servant for only a moment, recognizing similarities between the two of them - Merlin's past life, and the possible future of the servants - before a falling object in the square brought himself out of his thoughts.

"Very good. Tell Lady Morgana immediately."

The servant was dismissed and walked away quickly, which came across as frightful of the new king to Merlin, who passed the thought along as something of the utmost unimportant. The servant only smirked as he made his way to the Queen's chambers.

_Six years in the past_

"You wished to speak to me sire?" the tall and lanky young man said as he made his presence known to the king as he entered his chambers.

Merlin was only twenty-three, a young age for a man, but he was far wiser beyond his years. No one knew if it was being the manservant to the prince - now king - for many years, the lessons he has learned along the way, or the old physician's teaches that had done the trick. But, one thing was for sure: without him, the whole castle would fall. Of course, no one said it out loud, for the king's sake, but it was true.

"Yes _Mer_lin, but I wouldn't have neededd to send someone to get you if you had just been here like you normally are."

"I apologize, Arthur. I was simply doing the tasks you had assigned to me for the day," Merlin slyly said, smirking like a man with a secret he was flaunting.

"Yes, well I need you to bring dinner for two to my room tonight. I am having a guest in."

Of course in the five years Merlin had worked for Arthur there had been many of 'guests', but it was still a surprise when he asked for an extra place setting to be brought in with his dinner. This person must have been of a higher status than the other whores.

"Of course, Arthur," Merlin responsed in a uninterested manner.

Arthur looked at Merlin who had a wise grin growing across his face every milisecond.

"If you must know, it is Guinevere."

"Gwen?"

"Yes, Merlin! Now no more questions."

"I don't recall asking - Hey! Stop throwing things at me!" Merlin accused as he rubbed the sore spot on the left side of his shapely head, right above his Dumbo ears. Those royal cups hurt more like hell.

"I don't recall throwing anything at you," Arthur retaliated, a mad grin splashed across his face.

"Of course, sire," Merlin sarcastically proclaimed before he ran out of the chamber. As he closed the door he heard a metal clunk against the wooden door and was glad he ran out in time to save his precious head. He attempted to walk away calmly only to collide with a body. The body was several feet shorter than his own, warm, and extremely soft. Not to mention that the body felt incredibly familiar.

"Morgana," he chided, "You must watch where you are going or it won't be me you run into." It did not even occur to him that Morgana had found her arms found their way around his waist.

"You are horrible at being funny, Merlin."

"Oh, I don't know. Arthur seems to think I am the funniest person ever."

Merlin looked down at her and noticed her face change from pure happiness to pure hatred in a second. It scared him to death, to say the least.

"Please don't ruin the moment by talking about the king, Emrys."

"Come on," Merlin said unwrapping her arms from around him and pulling her in the direction of her chambers. It was the only place surrounded by magic where they could freely talk or do anything they wanted without being heard besides Merlin's chambers in Gaius's place. But, it was highly suspicious for the two of them to walk there together. Morgana was now Arthur's ward, and though he had no idea about their relationship, they both decided he would not like it all that much.

They reached the room and quickly made way through the magic concealments, checking to make sure none of Arthur's guards saw them. There were special guards, who had sworn alliance to Morgana, under the influence of being sworn to Arthur to protect her, and in light protect Merlin if need be. They were very cautious people.

"Gwen has told me that she is seeing Arthur," Morgana said once they were safe in her chambers.

"Arthur says he is having her for _dinner_ tonight," Merlin replied walking over to sit in his favorite chair at her table.

"There is no such thing as dinner when it comes to Arthur and women in his room."

"Says you, who has no experience with the such."

"It would be a lie to agree with you. But, enough about Arthur and Gwen's sexual affairs. I have word that something is to attack the kingdom in two day's time."

They knew everything about each other. Morgana found out about Merlin's magic before her dreams grew worse, but she didn't turn him in. In return, Merlin taught Morgana how to control her magic, and didn't turn her in either. At that early point in their relationship, it was extremely dangerous for them even to talk to each other outside of regards to Arthur because Uther was still alive. But, that didn't stop them. The guards felt that nothing would stop them. Even more so, Morgana knew how Merlin could make Arthur do anything he wanted without the help of magic because Merlin was Arthur's only friend. Likewise, Merlin knew that Morgana was evil, if only a little bit, and had outside alliances. He didn't know who or why, but when Morgana was "taken" and "lost" for periods of time before Arthur was king, Morgana got around.  
"What kind of attack? Animal or human? Shall we go on a hunt?"

"Animal, magical from what I can see. I think a hunt is in order. I hear this beast will make for a magnificent feast."

"A hunt we shall have. Now tell me Morgana, why were you running earlier?"

"You wouldn't want to know Merlin."

"If I didn't want to know, why would I ask?"

"For the sake of asking. You like to hear your own voice you know."

"Never realized it. But, I must say, my voice is quite calming to some."

"I would have never guessed," Morgana said with a smile. Joking about things in a high fashion was a childish game, they knew, but it was fun. They didn't care about their deeply opposite social status, nor the fact that Morgana's brother was Merlin's master, or anything for that matter. They only cared about each other and that they could make each other smile, smiles no other could see. It was simply special; something only for them.

"Well, it is nearly dark out, so I should head to the kitchen and prepare Arthur for his guest. Gwen isn't easily pleased," Merlin said, standing up and making his way to a sitting Morgana.

"You would be surprised, she is far more easily pleased than you imagine." The smirk on Morgana's face was blantingly seen, and Merlin matched it with his own.

"If there anyone in this castle you have not slept with?"

"Gaius."

The laughter that emitted from the pair was joyous, but quickly turned sour when Merlin's name rung through the corridors. It didn't even matter that the owner of such a voice was at least seven corridors away.

"I must bid you adu, my fair maiden," Merlin chorused bowing like a servant should.

"I am far from a maiden, but a farewell to you too, good sir."

"A sir I am not, but good I am, or so you say."

Before Merlin left with a wink, Morgana made him promise to be there later that night, because the wetness that had overcome Morgana in his presence was not going to go away itself.

"MERLIN!" the voice rung through the halls again.

"Coming sire," Merlin said, far more quiet than Arthur was.

"Oh Merlin, there you are! Where have you been? I checked the kitchens and Gaius's for you, but no one knew where you were. Not even Gwen."

Arthur always seemed eager to know Merlin's whereabouts, if not for the sheer knowing of his being, then for wellfare. Merlin liked to think that Arthur really cared about his wellfare, but at times Merlin knew he was only kidding himself.

"I was off taking a piss, Arthur, if you must know."

"You sure do have a bladder problem, Merlin. Are you sure you haven't gotten that checked out yet?"

"I don't believe we have the resources to fix such a thing in this decade. Maybe in the future."

"Fair excuse. Merlin, after tomorrow's morn, I have nothing planned. How do I think I should fill the time?" Merlin had yet to figure out why Arthur valued his opinion over that of his council. He wasn't a political person, but then again, maybe that was why. Arthur was always looking for fun, and the council only wished to talk about laws and taxes they must place over the people. That could hardly been any fun at all.

"I was thinking maybe a hunt. You always seem to have so much fun on those," Merlin lazily threw about the idea.

"A hunt! Merlin you are a genious! Are there any creatures you have heard of that are running about in the forest?"

"None that I have heard of, except the normal. But perhaps you will be lucky."

"I am always lucky with you there," Arthur said with the utmost purest expression of affection. Merlin was taken aback for a moment, because he had only ever seen that expression once before; the first moment when he realized he loved Gwen. Merlin didn't know whether to feel happy for such a face, or thrown off and disgusted. He expects it was okay to feel both, but he let it go anyways.

"I am flattered, Arthur. But, I think you would do just fine without me should the castle need me here."

Arthur pretending to think for a moment's time. "No, I think the hunt will need you more. I mean who is going to put up with Gwaine? No one else can seem to keep up. And Lancelot just happens to be less...professional for lack of a better word with you around."

"Yes, but you will always be the same, you dollophead. Now I must be off to fetch your dinner."

"It isn't polite to call your king a dollophead, Merlin."

"When we are alone, you are not my king, but a friend. I believe you said so yourself a year ago."

"For someone who forgets everything, you remember everything."

"You speak in dragon riddles, Arthur."

"Very funny, now go get my dinner."

"As you wish, Arthur."

Merlin walked away and headed to the kitchen. Even though he was far more welcome in that area now than before, it wasn't his favorite place to go. He rarely ate as it was, not that it was his fault. He was always so damn busy being a good boyfriend (even though they didn't like titles, as people who were under heavy titles themself), manservant, friend and untitle advisor. It was too difficult to remember to eat. But, it wasn't the fact that he didn't eat that made him hate the kitchen, it was the looks he still got when he went in there, like they knew something he didn't.

"Afternoon, Lily," Merlin greeted as he stepped into the vast kitchen area.

"Good afternoon, Merlin. How is the king today?"

"Arthur is well." Merlin noticed the disapproving look the cook gave him for using Arthur's name so willing, without a proper title before it. The worst look he got though was no contest. "He is wanting two servings tonight for his dinner. I just came to let you know."

"Well thank you for telling me in advance."

"No problem! Bye!"

"That boy is going to be trouble one day, throwing the king's name around like that," a maid spoke quite loudly to the cook, thinking Merlin could not hear as he strolled out of the kitchen.

"You couldn't be more correct, dear. Either that or he is just what we need in Camelot."

It was now dark outside the castle corridors, and Merlin was aimlessly walking around. Arthur was courting Gwen, as one might say, in his chambers, so he was off for the night.

"Merlin!" he turned around to see the old physician walking towards him. He was supposed to be in bed, not out and about.

"Gaius, you are not supposed to be out of bed. Why are you tracking me down?"

"I needed my medicine and you were not there to give it to me, so I thought it was be useful to take a short walk."

"The chamber corridors on the opposite side of where your chambers are is not a short walk, it makes for a shorter life. Especially for you, Gaius."

"When you live as long as I have, you will learn that you can't possibly die sooner. But, I bet you won't look as good as me when you are this old?"

"What are you, 900 years old?" Merlin boldly remarked, being a steady balance for Gaius to lean on as they made the walk back to his chambers.

"Even though I am not, it sure does feel like it. Tell me Merlin, how was your day today?"

One thing Merlin loved about his adoptive uncle was that he never asked about Arthur until after he asked about Merlin. Nobody ever asked about Merlin, except maybe Morgana. But she could hardly count, now could she?

"My day was hectic as usual babysitting Arthur. But, I had a few nice chats with Morgana and Gwen today. They both seem to be doing lovely. Did you notice how beautiful it was today?"

"Send my regards to both of the girls, you better watch what you say about Arthur around these halls, and yes, I noticed it was quite wonderful outside, but I can't leave my chambers, remember?" Gaius was a sneaky old fool, one who had long ago mastered the sneaky old fool smile he so loves to flash people.

"Of course, Gaius. And stay in my chambers my butt. I have eyes around the castle."

"Not as many as I have, I dare say."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Merlin was smart enough to look dumbstruck by such a response, though he knew perfectly well that Gaius had many people coming to tattle-tale on his being. He knew this by experience.

"Morgana should be more careful whom she runs into, is all."

"I will be sure to give her the message."

"When?"

"Tonight," Merlin said as he and Gaius made their way through the doorway of the chamber, or office it seemed like. They were quiet as they walked to the heavily padded cot in the corner. Gaius was a poor physician, but being one for more years than Merlin had been alive had paid off.

"Be careful, I hear things are going to be changing around Camelot soon. You never know who might be lurking in the halls."

"I think that if you stay in the chambers, I not have a problem with that at all. But, I will tread carefully thanks to your warning."

"That is all I ask. Oh, and a cup of water, if you please."

Merlin poured the water into a mug and placed on the small table besides the cot. He hated seeing Gaius in such a belitting state, but it came with old age. Knowing what was coming though didn't make what was going to come any easier. It never did, and Merlin was fully aware of this.

"Be careful tonight, Merlin."

"What do you think I am going to do? Kill someone?"

"Not the first time you would have tried."

"It was out of the safety of our king, this is different."

"Morgana is not different, and the warning was for the safety of two people whom the king adores highly. Just...be careful."

"Of course, Gaius. You must go to sleep now. I will be back in the morning to give you your medicine. Goodnight," Merlin said, working his way through the medicines to be sure he would not have to make more of Gaius's treatment. He would not have to, and that meant more time with Morgana. Lucky him for being prepared.

"Goodnight, Merlin."

"Night, Gaius."

Merlin closed the door, and quietly made his way back to the corridor he was in before. It was quiet, but he passed the guards he had helped Morgana hire. It was a tiresome job, done in complete secrecy. He didn't like to keep secrets, not from Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, Lancelot, Morgana, or even the people he had just met. But, living in Camelot and doing the things he did and having the things he had, let's just say he was accustomed to keeping secrets now. He could easily make money giving lessons in lying, keeping secrets, and being manipulative. Morgana had taught him so well.

He knocked on the heavy wooden door and was surprised that only seconds later, Morgana was there holding the door wide open. She was wearing her sleeping gown, though it was highly unappropriate for a maiden, let alone the king's ward, not to mention she was laying with a man in her bed. It hardly mattered now, though. It was only Merlin. What troubled the fast arrival at the door the most was her puzzled look on her face.

"Arthur is going to ask Gwen to marry him," she said outright. She was quite the little mind reader.

"What?" Merlin asked, clearly knowing what she had said, just trying to get it through his head.

"Arthur is going to ask Gwen to marry him, tonight," she repeated.

"Tonight? Why tonight?"

"Because he wants children. And he wants children now," Morgana said, making way to let Merlin into the room.

"But he has a good fifty years left alive and on the throne if everything should go swimmingly throughout his reign," Merlin reasoned.

"That is exactly what I told him, but he wouldn't listen to me! He thinks something bad is going to happen in the future."

"Something bad?"

Morgana shook her head, "He didn't say what it was when he told me. All I noticed was that he seemed very intent on getting an heir and soon."

"I will try to talk to him while on the hunt to figure this all out, but can we not talk about it for now?" Merlin looked to Morgana with pleading eyes, puppy dog eyes if he allowed himself to say so.

"When you make eyes like that, it is hard to resist."

"That is purposely why I do it."

Morgana playfully slapped Merlin's hand away from her shoulder. The hidden frown was hidden behind the well placed smile. It frightened Merlin, while at the same time seemed overbaringly and incredibly cute.

"I don't wanna do anything tonight. I have had a rough day. Come on," Merlin finally annoucned, grapping her hand and pulling her towards her huge bed. It was true, he did have a rough day, and quite long too, but everything he did was for her, and this would not be any different.

Once they were settled into the bed - Merlin on his back with Morgana's head on his shoulder, her left leg twisted comfortably between his own and his arm firmly but softly drapped around her body - before anyone spoke again. He was quite surprised that it was Morgana who spoke, and not himself to tell her goodnight.

"Thank you Merlin."

"For what?"

"For knowing everything I need before I need it. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You're welcome."

It grew quiet as they both started to drift off to sleep and before Merlin slipped into his deep sleep for the night he heard a soft "I love you" from Morgana. The night was quite peaceful, until he woke to the sound of falling concrete.


End file.
